It is known that acceleration can be used to calculate the position (or displacement) of an object, and this is often done by the calculus operation called integration. If an acceleration history of an object is known, and, further, the position of that object in at least one point in time (for example, a starting point position) is known then complete position history information for the object's path in three dimensional space can be calculated based on the acceleration history. This type of complete positional history will herein be referred to as a “located path.” On the other hand, if no reference positions are known for the object, but, rather, only acceleration history then a positional path geometry can be determined, but not the position and/or angular orientation of the path in three dimensional space. This type of more limited positional history will herein be referred to as a “relative path.” In three dimensional space, objects have six degrees of freedom of movement/constraint (three translational and three rotational). However, some systems only require consideration of some sub-set of the six degrees to form a useful located or relative path. An accelerometer is defined herein as the category of devices that measure acceleration, over time, of the accelerometer device itself, with respect to at least one degree of freedom/constraint.
3D modeling and computer aided drafting is used in many disciplines and can be used for many different purposes including: (i) reverse engineering; (ii) development; and/or (iii) problem solving. In 3D computer graphics, 3D modeling is the process of developing a mathematical representation of any three-dimensional surface of an object (either inanimate or living) via specialized software. The product is called a 3D model. It can be displayed as a two-dimensional image through a process called 3D rendering or used in a computer simulation of physical phenomena. The model can also be physically created using 3D printing devices. Current systems for 3D modeling are expensive, large, and complex.